fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga do Roxtusa
Droga do Roxtusa to druga część Sagi Abecto, opowiadająca o wędrówce Mata Nui'ego do Roxtusa. Prolog Metus wbiegł pomiędzy Agori i Glatorian. - Ackar! Skrallowie porwali Kiinę i Beriksa! - Co? Jak to się stało? - Tarix nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Tak, to prawda - wtrącił się Raanu - Widziałem, jak wlekli ich na pustynię. - Musimy wyruszyć natychmiast - stwierdził Mata Nui - Jeśli trafią do Roxtusa, to za długo nie pożyją. - Racja - poparł go Ackar. - Ale ja jadę z wami - podekscytował się Gresh - Jestem gotowy! Gotowy! Agori z wioski stłoczyli się wokół wojowników. Rozległy się krzyki: - Musicie zostać! - Nie zostawiajcie nas! - Zostańcie! Glatorianie spojrzeli między sobą. - Rozumiemy was - rzekł Mata Nui - Ale nie możemy zostawić przyjaciół. - Kiina to tylko jedna Glatorianka, a ten drugi to zwykły złodziej! - Raanu zyskał poparcie wśród innych Agori. - Nikogo nie możemy poświęcać, nawet najmniejszego - Mata Nui spojrzał na Clicka, który siedział niewinnie na jego ramieniu - Jedność jest naszą siłą. - Zdradzacie nas? - wściekł się Raanu. - Kiedyś musiałem porzucić mój lud. - były Wielki Duch zacisnął pięść - Nie powtórzę tego. Glatorianie zostaną tutaj. Ja pójdę... bez nich. - Nie! - krzyknął Ackar - Nie możesz! - Wkrótce się spotkamy. Obiecuję - Mata Nui odwrócił się. - Poczekaj! - Ackar podbiegł do niego i wręczył mu mapę - To mapa do obozowiska Skralli w Roxtusie - wyjaśnił - Prawdopodobnie właśnie tam znajdziesz Beriksa i Kiinę. Mata Nui wziął mapę i odszedł. - Pozwól mi z nim iść - szepnął Gresh - Nie da rady sam. - Ale on nie jest sam - odparł Glatorianin Ognia, wpatrując się w sylwetkę Scarabaksa Clicka. Rozdział 1 Mata Nui zaraz po wyjściu z wioski wyjął mapę i zaczął ją studiować. W tym momencie przerwał mu trzask. Odwrócił się i ujrzał czterech uzbrojonych Łowców Kości, którzy zamierzali włamać się do wioski. Nagle dostrzegli Mata Nui'ego i skierowali się ku niemu. Wtedy z ciemności wyskoczył nieznany wojownik w czerwonej zbroi, który kopniakiem oddalił zagrożenie. - Jestem Urrun, były Glatorianin Vulcanusa - przedstawił się wojownik, po czym uniósł swój miecz i uderzył jego płaską stroną w miecz Łowcy - Mógłbyś mi pomóc - dodał, gdy podbiegł do niego następny przeciwnik. Mata Nui otrząsnął się. Click natychmiast zmienił się w tarczę, a jego właściciel dobył miecza. Już kilka sekund późnej jeden z Łowców leżał nieprzytomny. Zostało jeszcze trzech. Kolejny bandyta zamachnął się, ale potężny cios tarczą Urruna odrzucił go i jego kolegę na kilkanaście metrów. Teraz został już tylko jeden Łowca Kości, który zaczął się cofać i potknął się o kamień. - Dziękuję - Mata Nui uścisnął dłoń byłego Glatorianina. - Nie ma za co - odrzekł Urrun - A właściwie, poszukuję pewnego przybysza z innego świata. Nazywa się Mata Nui. Wiesz, gdzie on może być? - Tak, wiem. To ja. - Naprawdę? - Urrun nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom - Słyszałem, że wyruszasz do Roxtusa. - Tak, to prawda. - Pewien bandyta, który nazywa się Xix, szantażuje mnie, żebym znalazł cię i wziął do niego, a w zamian oszczędzi mnie podczas podbicia planety przez jego wojska. Musisz mi pomóc. - Uratowałeś mi życie, więc ci pomogę. - Dziękuję - Urrun był wyraźnie strasznie przestraszony. *** Mata Nui znał już całą historię Urruna. Kiedyś mieszkał on w ciele gigantycznego robota, ale po wielu przygodach wylądował na pustyni. Został Glatorianinem, ale wygnano go i teraz wiedzie życie wygnańca. Mata Nui zaczął podejrzewać, że wie, skąd pochodzi Urrun. Nagle z piasku przed nimi wyskoczył Vorox. Zaskoczeni bohaterowie cofnęli się, podczas gdy bestia zaatakowała. Wtedy Mata Nui złapał ją za ogon i urwał kolec na jego końcu. Pozbawiony jedynej broni drapieżnik uciekł pod powierzchnię piasku. - Mam pomysł - Mata Nui zwrócił się do Urruna - Daj mi swoją broń. Eks-Glatorianin posłusznie podał Mata Nui'emu swój miecz, a ten przyłożył jego klingę do Maski Życia. Rozbłysło światło i po chwili prosta broń zmieniła się w potężny, imponujący miecz. - Co się stało? - na twarzy Urruna zagościło zdziwienie. - Maska przeobraziła twój stary miecz w nowy, który przewodzi elementarną moc ognia. Możesz wypróbować. Były uczeń Ackara kierował klingę na stojący w pobliżu kamień, jednak nic się zdarzyło. - Co jest? - Musisz to zrobić siłą woli. Urrun spróbował jeszcze raz. Z końcówki miecza wystrzelił płomień, który poderwał skałę w powietrze. - Przyda się przy walce z Voroksami - stwierdził, gasząc płomień. Rozdział 2 - Daleko jeszcze do tego bandyty? - zapytał Mata Nui. - Jeszcze tylko kilometr - odpowiedział Urrun - Widzisz ten budynek w oddali? - Tak. - To jego twierdza. Twierdza Xixa przypominała kwadratowy zamek. Została zbudowana z kamienia i pokryta eksydianem, miała cztery wieże, po jednej na każdym rogu. Wejście zbudowano z drewna oraz także pokryto eksydianem. - Robi wrażenie, prawda? - usłyszeli głos za sobą. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli potężnie zbudowanego, sześciorękiego robota. - To jeden z członków Elity Armii Xixa - wyjaśnił Urrun, uprzedzając pytanie towarzysza. - Czego chcecie? - zapytał robot - Xix nie toleruje gości. - Jestem Urrun, wasz pan kazał mi przyjść - powiedział eks-Glatorianin. *** - Jesteś Mata Nui, prawda? - Xix podszedł do swoich gości. - Tak, to on - odpowiedział Urrun. - Nie pytałem cię o zdanie - były Glatorianin dostał uderzenie w policzek. Jego towarzysz już chciał wyjąć miecz, ale bandyta zatrzymał go. - Nie chcę tu bójki - rzekł - Chcę coś, co należy do ciebie... chcę Maskę Życia. Mata Nui zazgrzytał zębami. - Nie mogę ci jej oddać. - W takim razie... Wojowniku - zwrócił się Xix do robota - Zabij ich. - Nie ma mowy! - usłyszał Urrun za swoimi plecami. W drzwiach stało czterech wojowników: czarny, niebieski, biały i szaro-brązowy. Wszyscy natychmiast rzucili się do ataku. Robot, zaskoczony, nie zareagował i został zmiażdżony przez szczypce niebieskiego wojownika. W tym samym momencie przez drzwi przeszło około dwudziestu podobnych robotów i jeszcze kilkudziesięciu innych. - Chyb mamy kłopoty - stwierdził Urrun, dobywając miecza i tarczy. Mata Nui wyjął miecz. - Gotowy? - zapytał siedzącego na jego ramieniu Clicka. Scarabax zmienił się w tarczę. - Odwróćcie uwagę strażników - rozkazał Mata Nui - Ja zajmę się bandytą. Xix dobył swojego miecza i uderzył nim w przybysza, który zrobił unik i przeturlał się między nogami przeciwnika, uderzając go łokciem w plecy. Bandyta zaklął pod nosem i szybko się odwrócił, ale Mata Nui przeskoczył nad nim. Chciał ponownie zaatakować plecy rywala, ale ten zablokował go i wytrącił mu tarczę z ręki. Mata Nui chwycił miecz obiema rękami i wbił go w posadzkę, posyłając świetlisty promień w kierunku Xixa. Bandyta przewrócił się po zderzeniu z nim, jednak wstał bez większych problemów. - Brawo - wycedził Xix, próbując się zamachnąć. Wtedy jego rywal uderzył go w odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową i obalił go. Tym razem zanim zdążył wstać Mata Nui podbiegł do niego i kopnął go w łydkę. Xix upuścił broń, zwijając się z bólu. - Szybko, przybyszu! - wrzasnął przerażony Urrun, widząc, że sufit za chwilę się zawali. Mata Nui skoczył w kierunku wyjścia dokładnie w chwili, gdy kryształowy żyrandol spadł na głowę Xixa, pozbawiając go przytomności. Wojownicy zdołali wybiec z zamku dokładnie dwie sekundy przed zburzeniem. - W końcu jesteśmy bezpieczni - biały wojownik odetchnął. - Nie wydaje mi się - usłyszeli głos za sobą. Mata Nui odwrócił się pierwszy. Byli otoczeni przez tuzin Łowców Kości na skalnych rumakach, którymi dowodził Fero. Rozdział 3 - O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Mata Nui, unosząc miecz, ale Łowca Kości zignorował go. - Chodzi mi o Iata - stwierdził, zwracając się do czarnego wojownika - Zdradziłeś Skrallów i Tumę. Teraz on rozkazał nam znaleźć cię i zgładzić - to mówiąc, uderzył mieczem w pancerz swojego celu. Iat zdążył zablokować cios, odsunął się do tyłu i rzekł: - Z rozkazu Tumy poddałem się mutacji. Dlatego stałem się... tym, czym się stałem. W tym momencie Mata Nui uderzył płaską stroną miecza w potylicę Fero, który odskoczył. Miecz uderzył w czarny pancerz, a jego właściciel zgiął się wpół. - Przepraszam - Mata Nui pomógł wyprostować się poszkodowanemu, po czym rzucił się w kierunku grupy atakujących. Oczy Fero rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy rozwścieczony wojownik w żółtej zbroi jednym ciosem powalił dwóch jego sojuszników. Z relacji Łowców Kości, którzy widzieli go w walce ze Skopiem, wywnioskował, że nie będzie trudnym przeciwnikiem, a teraz... Kątem oka Mata Nui dostrzegł, że Łowcy Kości zabili białego i szaro-brązowego wojownika, a teraz rozbroili niebieskiego. - Ja się nimi zajmę! - krzyknął Urrun, odczytując jego myśli i skacząc w kierunku niebieskiego wojownika. Niestety nie zdążył. Głowa wojownika potoczyła się do niego po piasku. W tym momencie rozległ się stłumiony krzyk i po chwili głowy dwóch atakujących dołączyły do grupy głów. W międzyczasie Iat powalił innych Łowców. Przerażony Fero rozejrzał się. Na polu bitwy było trzech Glatorian, on i jeszcze jeden Łowca. Jednak kilka sekund później także jego sojusznik dołączył do pozostałych trupów. - To jeszcze nie nasz ostatni pojednek - wycedził jedyny żywy Łowca Kości, po czym dosiadł Skirmiksa i uciekł. Urrun zwrócił się do Mata Nui'ego. - Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się nam pomóc w walce z Xiksem - powiedział - W zamian za to pomożemy ci w uratowaniu twoich przyjaciół z rąk Skralli. - Dobrze - Mata Nui usiadł na piasku - Ale najpierw opowiedz mi, skąd pochodzisz. Urrun ściszył głos. - Jeszcze nie powiedziałem ci, dlaczego chciałem cię odnaleźć - zaczął - Dawno temu, jeszcze gdy mieszkałem we wnętrzu robota, istniała pewna wyspa, zwana Metru Nui, na której mieszkali Matoranie i Toa. Oddawali oni cześć Wielkiemu Duchowi Mata Nui. Ty też się tak nazywasz. - To ja jestem Wielkim Duchem, o którym mówisz - rzekł Mata Nui - Powiem ci więcej. To ja byłem tym gigantycznym robotem, w którym mieszkałeś. Ale parę miesięcy temu potężne zło, zwane Makutą, odebrało mi moje ciało i wysłało mój duch w Masce Życia na tę planetę. Teraz muszę odzyskać moje ciało, aby połączyć ze sobą wszystkie części Spherus Magna. To jest moje przeznaczenie. A jakie jest twoje, Toa Abecto? - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Urrun przeraził się. - Kiedyś na południowych wyspach rozgrywała się wielka wojna, w której uczestniczył pewien Toa Ognia zwany Abecto. Wyglądał tak samo jak ty. Dlaczego chcesz zabić Xiksa? - Podczas wojny o której mówiłeś pewien bandyta zwany Furiosus chciał zawładnąć twoim światem. Okazało się, że jest robotem, którego zbudował właśnie Xix. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. - Gdzie są twoi towarzysze? - zapytał Mata Nui. - Zginęli - Abecto spuścił głowę - Wszyscy. - Chcesz do nich dołączyć? - usłyszeli głos. Przed nimi stał Xix, wymachując swoim mieczem. Dopiero teraz Mata Nui dostrzegł, że był podobny do Rahkshi z jego starego ciała. Miał również szpony. - To nie była nasza ostatnia potyczka - wycedził i odszedł. - Hej, patrzcie! - krzyknął Iat. Mata Nui spojrzał tam, gdzie pokazywał. 100 metrów przed nimi stały drzwi frontowe Roxtusa. Rozdział 4 Mata Nui podszedł do bram Roxtusa. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał Agori stojący na warcie. - Wpuśćcie mnie! - zażądał Mata Nui - Chcę walczyć z waszym hersztem. Agori zniknął. Po kilku chwilach bramy się otworzyły. - Zapraszam - wycedził zimny głos. Wojownik od razu poznał ten głos. To głos Tumy. - Idziemy z tobą - zaoferował Abecto. - Nie możecie - powiedział Mata Nui - To moi przyjaciele i muszę ich uwolnić sam - położył rękę na ramieniu towarzysza - Wracaj do Tesary. - To nie ma sensu - odezwał się Iat - Przecież oni są tylko 100 metrów za nami. Mata Nui obrócił się. Rzeczywiście, Glatorianie i Agori wbrew jego woli podążyli za nimi. W tym momencie z bram wybiegło około dziesięć tysięcy wojowników, na czele z Tumą, który zatrzymał się tuż przed Mata Nui'm. - Ze mną chciałeś walczyć, prawda? - zapytał. Wtedy Mata Nui dostrzegł Kiinę i Beriksa, którzy walczyli z Metusem. - Co wy robicie? - krzyknął. - To zdrajca - odkrzyknął Berix, uderzając Agori Lodu pięścią w brzuch. Mata Nui nie mógł go jednak słuchać. Tuma właśnie zadał mu miażdżący cios w klatkę piersiową. *** Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Wojciecha Piszczka